


Double Time

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [25]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, M/M, Riding Crops, Slash, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liu Feilong has a fantasy, one he's not able to admit to Asami. Yoh tells him about it instead, even if he's really awkward about it. Asami agrees to go along with it. It just might be a little more than Feilong bargained for.</p><p>This story is written at the request of several readers on my Tumblr blog, askasamifeiandaki.tumblr.com. It contains a rather intense scene of double penetration. If that sort of thing upsets you, use caution when reading this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Time

It’s a little surprising when Asami looks up at the hesitant tap on the doorframe of his home office and sees Yoh standing there, looking a little uncertain.

“Yoh,” he says easily, leaning back in his chair. “What can I do for you?”

Yoh hovers nervously in the doorway, which isn’t like him. The nervousness part anyway. 

“It’s…it’s not something you can do for ME,” he mutters awkwardly.

“Oh, come in. You’re making me edgy standing there like that. Close the door, because obviously you’ve something on your mind. And sit DOWN.”

Pressing his lips together and looking pained, Yoh does as he commands and sits in the chair in front of Asami’s desk, perched on the edge of it, looking for all the world as though he’d like to flee.

“I apologize, Asami-san…”

“For what? Have you done something horrible? And if you have, shouldn’t you be confessing it to Feilong?”

Yoh blushes and looks at the floor, frowning.

“Ah. It’s ABOUT Feilong then. It’s all right, Yoh. I do know him, after all. What’s the matter?”

“He’s told me something, Asami-san. Something he spoke of in confidence, because he believes it could never come to fruition. I can tell it is something he wants badly, you see, and so I am not sure he’s right. That it can’t come to…”

“Fruition,” finishes Asami, nodding encouragingly.

“He…he has a fantasy,” falters Yoh. Asami raises his eyebrows a little.

“Feilong has a fantasy he hasn’t the courage to tell me? I can’t imagine anything he’d want me to do to him that I wouldn’t be willing to try, unless it’s unsafe, and you wouldn’t be sitting there if it was.”

“Not  you,  Asami-san.  Us. ”

Oh. Ohh. Asami’s eyebrows go up even higher than they already are as realization sets in. Yoh wouldn’t be embarrassed if Feilong’s fantasy was something as simple as wanting both of them to flog him or something like that. No. There can only be one possibility.

“Both of us, hm?” he asks Yoh in surprise. Yoh flushes even darker.

“I…I….yes. That is, he wants us to…oh fuck, this is stupid. I should not have come. My apologies,” he says, starting to get to his feet.

“Oh sit DOWN,” snaps Asami irritably. “What’s the problem anyway? Is it that you think I will say no? Because we’ve done it before, Aki and I. Or is it that you think I’ll have a problem because it’s YOU, or because you’re not sure you can go through with it with another man involved?”

“A little bit of all of those,” says Yoh with a sigh, pushing his dark bangs back. “And yes, I do know you’ve done…it…”

“Does saying the words ‘double penetration’ horrify you in some way?”

“Not in and of themselves,” says Yoh drily, recovering some of his composure. “I’m not sure about how I feel regarding the actual mechanics of it, or how you’ll feel.”

“Ah. The root of your concern at last,” says Asami. “And I see your point. The only way to actually fulfill this fantasy of Feilong’s is for you and I to become…somewhat intimately acquainted ourselves. And you’re not sure how I’ll feel about the idea of our dicks rubbing together?” he asks with a smirk, honest enough with himself to admit he gets a kick out of teasing Yoh a little.

“Not sure how  I feel about it,” Yoh fires back. Asami laughs. 

”And yet you’re here,” he muses once he stops laughing. “Why?”

“If there is anything he wants that I can give him, I must try.”

“That’s not a very good answer, Yoh. WHY must you?”

“I love him,” says Yoh simply. “I love him more than my own sensibilities or pride. I belong to him, and nothing I do that pleases him is ever shameful.  There can be no shame in love. No shame and no exceptions. The thought makes me a little uneasy. Partly because my relationship with you has always been professional and never intimate. Partly because it is very odd to ask my ex employer a thing such as this. Partly because I’m coming to you without his knowledge. And partly because I don’t want to…damage him.”

“There can be no shame in love,” murmurs Asami, looking thoughtful, then he looks up at Yoh. “Yes. I’ll do this for him, if you’re sure he wants it. If you’re sure you can handle it. It will hurt him, a lot. I’m honestly not sure he can take both of us. As for the level of intimacy it requires between us…make it about him, Yoh. In your mind and heart. I’m just the sexual aid you’re using to fulfill his fantasy. If you focus on your partner, it doesn’t have to be so strange.”

“All right,” says Yoh, squaring his shoulders and looking Asami in the eye. “How do we do it then?”

“Does he want to know about it, or have it be a surprise?”

“Definitely a surprise.”

“Then see if you can get him to let you tie him up to fuck him. I know he’s let you before. Wait until you can see he’s stressed enough to need it. We’ll watch for it, and I’ll suddenly have to leave town.”

“You’re good at this,” says Yoh in surprise.

“You’re used to me having a frighteningly good personal assistant handle all my plans for me. Believe me, I’ve no interest in breaking poor Kirishima, so I make my own perverted plans. I could do all the rest just as well, but why should I when I have someone who loves it so much and does it so well?”

“I see.”

“So, you’ll alert me when he has trouble from home or the fucking Russian interferes with his business again and he broods about it, yes? I’m likely to know as soon as you do, but just in case, we’ll communicate with one another on it. I’ll pretend to leave town, you offer to relieve his tension like last time. Believe me…he loved it. He’ll say yes. He might say yes without the stress requirement, but we want to stack the odds a bit. Restrain and blindfold him, but get his permission. If he won’t accept those, we can work around it, but ideally he’d be tied up and blindfolded when I sneak into the room”

They hammer out all the logistics, which include him giving Yoh a detailed explanation of how double penetration works and is accomplished. Yoh finds it embarrassing, but he doesn’t flinch away from any of it. Asami is just mean enough to be as explicit as possible in his descriptions, but really, it’s so amusing to see a stone killer’s ears turn red and his shoulder slowly hunch up around his ears as his discomfort  level rises.

Asami tells Akihito the plan. He considers keeping it a secret, because Akihito’s face is transparent as glass and he’s a terrible liar, but the likelihood of Feilong cornering the boy and asking if his lovers are plotting to skewer him like a salmon on a pike is vanishingly unlikely, and he finds that it matters too much to him that Aki not be hurt by what they’re planning.

Typically when it comes to people he cares about, Aki’s first concern is for Feilong.

“What if you…if you really hurt him?”

“I won’t let that happen,” Asami assures him, repressing the urge to smooth away the worried frown between Akihito’s eyebrows with his thumb. “I’ll put a stop to it myself if we start to cause him actual damage.”

“I can’t….man. I can’t imagine why he’d want that. Maybe Yoh’s not very big?” He looks at Asami hopefully.

“I have no idea, having never seen the man naked and aroused when I was in a position to inspect his endowments,” he says drily. Aki whacks him on the arm. He grabs the offending hand and bites Akihito’s knuckle sharply.

“What if he’s huge? What if he’s a freak like you?” cries Aki worriedly.

“Thank you, I think,” smirks Asami. “Akihito. I do know what I’m doing. If I have reason to believe the logistics present too much of a problem, it won’t happen. I can’t possibly know until the time comes. It isn’t as though we can do a practice run, not if we’re to fulfill his fantasy to have it be a surprise.”

“Okay. Okay…you won’t let anything bad happen. Yoh wouldn’t either, but he’s like, more of a newbie than I am. Okay.”

“You’re not hurt by the thought of it? I won’t do it if it will distress you.”

“What? No. You won’t be doing it cause you’ve got some secret thing for Yoh. It’s for FeiFei, because you want to give him what he wants. I want that too. As long as he’s safe. You’ll keep him safe. Man,” he sighs. “I sure do wish I could watch!”

“That’s part of what I’m asking,” says Asami. “Are you okay with not being part of this? I don’t know how Feilong would feel about an audience. I’ll ask Yoh if it came up, but if it hasn’t, I don’t want to upset him when the time comes, if he doesn’t like the thought of you seeing him that way.”

“No…I mean, I’m worried about him…but he’s…he’s so  beautiful  when he’s wrecked, you know?”

“Believe me, I do.”

“So yeah…to see him get something he wants that way, and knowing it’s gonna just wreck him…I’d love to see him, watch his face. But not if it’d bother him. No, I’m okay. It’s like I said back in the beginning, you know? And he’s said it too. I want him to be able to look me in the eye. He’s said the same thing too. We both know there are things…stuff we want, that’s only for YOU. Not for each other. That would make us feel weird. It’s okay. Just, be really careful.”

“You have my word,” says Asami, smiling affectionately at his wise little pet. “Now come here. I’ve a mind to give you all of my attention for the next little bit.”

“Okay,” says Aki, sliding into his lap with a saucy grin. “Just make sure Yoh keeps his dick away from my ass!”

 

It is about three weeks later than the opportunity presents itself. Feilong walks into the condo spitting mad about another stolen shipment. He and Yoh have been in Hong Kong for two weeks, and the strain of it shows on both their faces. Feilong is issuing increasingly creative ways he’d like to kill Mikhail Arbatov. Asami shuts him up with a kiss. Feilong sighs and leans against him.

“I’m sorry, Bishounen, and the timing couldn’t possibly be worse, I know…but I’ve only just been able to wait long enough to say goodbye to you in person and I’m already late. There’s been an accident of some kind at the plant in Sri Lanka and I have to go there at once. I shouldn’t be more than a couple of days, and I’m leaving you in Yoh’s capable hands. Forgive me?”

Feilong’s entire body sags in dejection and Asami feels like an asshole. The younger man heaves a sigh and stands up.

“It’s all right. I’ll be fine. At least I’m here and can relax. Thank you for waiting to tell me yourself. It’s easier than walking into an empty condo to find a note, or a phone message. Just…come back soon.”

“My word on it,” says Asami, hiding his smirk, because he’ll be back a great deal sooner than Feilong expects. He picks up his bag, kisses Feilong again, passionately, and walks out. He rides the elevator to the parking garage and gets into the limo. Yoh has activated the security cameras in the condo he uses when in Tokyo, and Asami opens his laptop and logs on to the secure server that carries the feed. He’ll need to time things correctly, and there’s no telling how long it will take Yoh to convince Feilong to let him take care of his frustrations a little bit. There’s always the possibility that Feilong will decide he’d rather top Yoh to make himself feel better.

He wouldn’t. In less than half an hour, he sees them enter the bedroom. He’s left the sound off, because he doesn’t wish to intrude into anything private between them. Feilong says something to Yoh with a petulant expression on his lovely face, whereupon Yoh slams him into the wall and pins him there.

 

“Say that again,” growls Yoh softly, his mouth so close to Feilong’s that their breath mingles.

“I said,” snaps Feilong, “that I don’t think you have the fucking sack to give me what I need, but if you think you’re man enough, you can try.”

“You are in a mood,” muses Yoh, grinding the bones of Feilong’s wrists together cruelly. Feilong’s eyelids flutter a little. “Are you never going to learn?”

“Learn what?” hisses Feilong, tugging against Yoh’s hold on his wrists and biting his lip against a smile when he cannot budge him.

“I’ll  always  give you what you need,” murmurs Yoh softly, and leans down to kiss Feilong. Oh, he fights dirty, thinks Feilong dizzily as Yoh claims his mouth roughly. Maybe things will be all right now. It’s not  exactly  the same as what Asami can do for him, for Yoh is still learning, but it will take away at least some of his pain. 

Yoh’s hand slides into the silk of his hair and slowly tightens into a fist. Feilong sighs happily and pulls against it, knowing Yoh won’t let go. He doesn’t. In fact, responds to Feilong’s tugging by dragging him across the room by his hair and throwing him onto the bed. His knee is in Feilong’s back before he has time to catch his breath, and then his hands are wrenched behind his back.

“I want to make you forget your unhappiness,” says Yoh softly. “I want to make you unable to think of anything but what I am doing to you. I’d like to tie you and blindfold you, but I’ll give you the choice. If that’s too much vulnerability for you, I won’t force you.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” says Feilong a little irritably, his voice muffled by the comforter.

“That has nothing to do with what I’m asking of you. Don’t be tiresome,” says Yoh mildly, and slaps him hard on the ass. It jolts him, and stings surprisingly badly through his silk trousers. He bucks a little to make Yoh do it again. He does, once more, but then simply wrenches Feilong’s wrists higher up his back until further struggles would just fucking hurt. He subsides.

“Do it,” he says curtly. Yoh lets go of his wrists and turns him over on his back. He looks up at his lover, at the tenderness combined with ruthless resolve on Yoh’s handsome face, and he allows himself for the first time in two weeks to relax just a little. 

Yoh undresses him slowly. He is tender, but every time Feilong moves without his express order, he slaps him viciously on the thigh. When he is naked, Yoh orders him softly to put his hands above his head. He considers struggling, but he doesn’t really want to anymore. Wants to sink into what Yoh is giving him and let go. He closes his eyes on a trembling sigh and obeys. Soft leather cuffs encircle his wrists and are buckled firmly in place. Yoh helps him to his knees and lifts his bound hands above his head, standing on the bed and chaining him quickly to the O-ring sunk into a ceiling joist above the mattress. He kneels in front of Feilong then and takes his face gently in his hands.

“Feilong,” he whispers, “do you trust me?”

“Yes,” says Feilong softly.

“Good,” replies Yoh, and places the blindfold over his eyes. Feilong falls into darkness.

 

Asami waits until Yoh begins the process of binding Feilong, then heads for the elevator. He enters the penthouse and strides quickly to the secret room that houses not only his vast collection of instruments of pain, pleasure and domination, but also conceals a hidden escape route that leads to the condo below. He slips into what they have all come to consider Yoh’s condo and heads unerringly towards the bedroom. He pauses at the door and watches briefly. Feilong is naked and blindfolded, kneeling with his head down. Yoh is behind him, the jar of lubricant open on the bedside table. He has two fingers in Feilong’s ass and is stretching him roughly, the way Feilong likes. The bright scarlet of the blindfold against Feilong’s flawless porcelain skin is startling and beautiful. Yoh looks up and catches Asami’s eye. He nods, and Asami glides silently into the room. Yoh pulls his fingers out abruptly, making Feilong whine a little, and moves around to face him. As he swiftly and efficiently snaps a cock ring around the base of Feilong’s erection, Asami kneels on the bed behind him and yanks his head back by his hair. Feilong is, of course, instantly aware that there are now two people in the bed with him, and in his gut, he has to know who it is, but being robbed of sight and also extremely startled, he begins to struggle madly in his bonds. Asami lets him for a few moments, then he leans close to Feilong’s ear.

“Stop,” he snarls sharply, and Feilong freezes, trembling. “That’s better. Now be a good boy and take what’s coming to you.”

“Asami? Yoh? What’s….I don’t….No, stop,” cries Feilong in confusion.

“Shut up,” snaps Asami, yanking his head back even farther and biting him sharply on the side of his neck. Feilong moans in spite of himself, but does not stop trembling. “You don’t say no to me, Feilong. Your body belongs to me, and right now…tonight….it pleases me….and Yoh….to find out how much you can take. You may as well relax, because you have no choice in this. It’s happening, whether you beg us to stop or not.”

This is, of course, not entirely true, but Asami is betting on Feilong’s hidden desire for this very thing preventing him from using his safeword. At his ruthless words, Feilong moans again, more softly, and the trembling stops. 

“I don’t know if I can,” he whispers.

“Not up to you,” repeats Asami, and Feilong relaxes even further. 

“Yoh?” breathes Feilong uncertainly.

“You’re going to scream,” says Yoh softly, his fingers softy stroking Feilong’s constricted arousal. “We’re going to split you open wide, Feilong. Oh…it’s going to hurt so.  Much.”

“You don’t…have to do this,” gasps Feilong.

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?” enquires Yoh pleasantly. Feilong whimpers softly and subsides. Asami dips his fingers into the little jar and rams two of them up Feilong’s ass as hard as he can. Feilong cries out and arches back against Asami’s drilling fingers, trying to take them deeper. Asami finger fucks him hard, ignoring his ragged cries of pleasure. Yoh holds him still so that his slender body has to absorb the impact of Asami’s brutal, grinding thrusts. When Feilong is panting and shuddering with need, he withdraws. He pulls something out of the pocket of his jacket and sets it on the bedside table, then swiftly removes jacket, vest and shirt. While Feilong cannot see or feel what he’s doing, he lubricates the object and then presses his naked torso against Feilong’s back. Feilong sighs and relaxes against him a little. Yoh nods again to Asami and picks up a small riding crop. Asami sets the tip of a tapering anal plug against Feilong’s entrance and slowly starts to press it into his body. It is wider at its thickest part than Asami’s cock. Feilong doesn’t realize at first how big it is, because Asami’s in no hurry. He yelps in sudden shock when Yoh slaps his inner thigh sharply with the end of the crop. Slowly and methodically, he snaps the crop against his lover’s thighs, his chest, and…very, very carefully, his straining cock. The small, bright shocks of pain distract Feilong from the steadily increasing pressure in his ass, until Asami reaches the point where it stretches Feilong wider than his cock would. 

“Fuck,” gasps Feilong. Asami eases back and then presses in again, opening him still further. “Hurts,” he hisses.

“This?” purrs Asami evilly. “This is nothing. Wait until we’re both inside you. Then you can tell me it hurts.”

For half an hour he works the plug in and out of Feilong’s loosening hole, often merely holding it still at its very thickest part. The crop does its work the whole time, reaching around when Asami shifts to one side a bit to bite harder at the backs of his legs, his ass and his shoulders. By the time they finish working him over, his perfect skin is covered with mottled red and Asami is ramming four fingers into his asshole. His exquisite body, marred only by the bullet hole scar on his chest, is sheened with sweat and he is capable only of the most rudimentary of speech. Most of the sounds coming from him are whorish moans rather than words. 

Asami and Yoh lock eyes with Feilong between them and nod of one accord. They have discussed what will happen, how they will attempt to fulfill Feilong’s fantasy. Yoh unhooks Feilong’s wrists from the chain over his head and lowers them slowly, chafing his wrists and arms to stimulate blood flow. Feilong sags a little, so Asami catches him and holds him around his chest so that he doesn’t do a face plant into the bed. Slowly, he unties the red silk from around Feilong’s head and drops the blindfold on the bed. Yoh lies down and Asami arranges Feilong’s pliant body over Yoh’s. Yanking his head back by his beautiful hair once more, Asami growls into Fei’s ear.

“I want you to lower yourself onto his cock, FeiFei. Ride him like a good little slut for me. Can you do that?”

“Ngh. Yes, A…Asami-s-sama,” slurs Feilong. He slowly spreads his knees apart as he straddles Yoh. With one hand, Yoh strokes and flicks the cock that quivers, dark red and wet and straining in the cock ring while with the other he reaches down to steady his own cock upon which Feilong prepares to impale himself. 

 

It’s easy. Yoh’s cock is definitely not anything to be ashamed of. He’s not as big as Asami, but Feilong’s never seen anyone personally who was. The plug and their fingers have done their work and his hole is soft and open, sucking Yoh’s erection into his body hungrily and without even the slightest twinge of pain. He’d find that frustrating if it weren’t for the fact that he knows he’s going to be taking more pretty soon. A LOT more.

When he’d confessed his fantasy to Yoh, he’d never dreamed his lover would actually arrange to make it come TRUE. After Asami and Akihito had fucked him together in the early days of their relationship, he’d been unable to stop thinking about it. It had been intense. Frightening and painful and  perfect.  He had felt so fragile, and his hole so  used  after they were done, aching deep inside for a couple of days. The more he’d thought about it, the more he’d realized he’s desperate to repeat it, but in his own depraved fashion, he wants MORE. As he and Yoh’s relationship had expanded to make room for Yoh exploring his dominant side, he’d realized he wanted to experience it with Yoh. Aki had been so freaked out and worried about hurting him, so tentative and excited that Feilong had only barely tasted the sense of utter subjugation, of being TAKEN that he truly craves. 

He lines his hips up with Yoh’s, rolls them a little to adjust the angle just so, then sinks down hard, taking his lover’s prick deeply into his ass with one hard downward thrust. He tilts his head back and cries out at the sudden sensation of being filled. So good. It’s not enough though. Not coming just after Asami has spent so long opening his body so much wider than is required to take Yoh’s cock. It’s delicious, the sensation of that steely length sliding up into his body, rubbing against the soft grip of the walls of his flesh that open for it, welcoming the intrusion. Oh, he wants MORE. For a short while, he rides Yoh with the exquisite, single-minded control he has over his body, his eyes closed and his head falling back.

He straightens abruptly with a short, startled exclamation. Asami’s fingers reach under him to feel the thin skin of his asshole where it grips Yoh’s cock. Before Asami takes a step that will render him incapable of rational thought, he looks down at Yoh’s face intently. Yoh isn’t attracted to Asami. He assumes the two have them have spoken of what is happening here, and in some detail, which unto itself is pretty surprising. Yoh doesn’t share details of his personal life, especially the sexual parts. In order for Asami to carefully work his fingers into Feilong’s anus, he is going to have to be touching Yoh intimately. He searches the well-known and beloved face for signs of unhappiness or discomfort, and is, quite honestly, surprised not to find either. Yoh looks as though he’s concentrating very hard, but he doesn’t look distressed. 

“Are you all right?” he asks Yoh softly. Yoh’s eyes snap open and he glares at Feilong.

“Have you not been told to shut the FUCK UP?” retorts Yoh in irritation. Feilong’s head rears back in shock at the vehemence in his tone. Behind him, he hears Asami’s dark chuckle, the one that shivers across his skin.

“You’re going to want to be a good boy right now, FeiFei,” he says softly, humor warm in the deep bass of his voice. “Or I’ll have to punish you.” 

Feilong makes a small sound of need and peeks over his shoulder at Asami. Yoh bucks up into him with a sharp stab of his hips and he gasps.  He shudders and closes his eyes, tension in his neck and shoulders.

“I don’t…I can’t…” he tries to put his thoughts into words but they fail him. 

“Ah,” says Asami softly. “Yoh, hold his hands.”

Yoh does so, latching fingers with Feilong and holding tight. Feilong tries once to pull his hands away, then he grips back so tightly his knuckles turn white. Asami takes something else out of a pocket, in his pants this time, and opens his hand. A tight coil unravels, snaking sinuously to the ground with a soft hiss of leather. Feilong cranes his neck around to try to see what Asami is doing. The bed sags with the billionaire’s weight and Feilong finds his head yanked backwards by his hair again, Asami’s face close to his own.

“I know what you need,” hisses Asami softly. “You want this, FeiFei; want it so badly you can’t put it in words. And it terrifies you. You’re thinking too much, but I know how to stop that. All you have to do, Feilong, is  feel.”

He moves back. There is another hiss, then the signal whip kisses the back of Feilong’s shoulders with fire. It sings through his body, hot and just exactly what he needs. He cries out as the whip bites again and again, painting his skin with burning pain. Yoh holds him steady and doesn’t move, his hard cock an anchor inside Feilong’s body. He doesn’t flinch even when the whip snaps against Feilong’s ass, within inches, then centimeters  from the place where they are joined. Yoh has, after all, had many years to learn to trust Asami, and his trust, once given, is absolute. Asami has promised him he won’t hit him, and so he will not. Feilong’s voice grows raw and ragged with strain as the whip dances across his skin. Every lash, every flare of pain, pushes his one step closer to where he needs to be, to the place where he is made only of need and desire and there is no fear in him, where he will be able to allow what his lovers propose to inflict upon him, for even though it is at his own behest, there is too much room for fear in him until Asami drives every last vestige of it from his body with the pure and perfect pain that removes his doubts and questions, takes away his uncertainties and insecurities, crowds out his rage and sorrow and replaces all with peace, hunger, lust, acceptance. Love. 

Asami can see the moment Feilong surrenders. The tightly drawn muscles in his back and shoulders relax. He sighs and sags against Yoh, and Asami can hear his voice, murmuring softly over and over,

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

He lets the whip drop from his hand and leans down to whisper to Feilong.

“You’re beautiful, Feilong. So gorgeous like this. I want to be with you. Be in you. Feilong. Say yes.”

“Yesss,” hisses Feilong softly, writhing, grinding against Yoh’s cock.

He’s relaxed now, softened by his surrender, and by the endorphins surging through his body, and when Asami presses a lubed finger to the rim of his asshole, Feilong’s body opens to accept the additional intrusion. Yoh stiffens for a moment, startled by the feel of Asami’s gently probing finger along the length of his cock inside Feilong’s body. Then he relaxes, focusing instead on the face of the one he loves more than his own life. Feilong moans softly as Asami slowly teases his flesh to open farther, to stretch for him, tugging and pressing, widening him bit by bit. The stretch burns, but Feilong is past the place where he perceives that burn as pain, and he writhes to press his body back against Asami’s questing hand.

It takes a long time, but Asami’s unwilling to risk damaging Feilong badly, and he’s a patient man. Fortunately, Yoh is as well, and holds Feilong firmly against his body, still rooted deeply inside his body and as aroused as ever. Feilong, on the other hand, isn’t patient at all. He want this now, wants them both with a desperation he’s never felt before, wants to be taken, to be utterly owned by them. He’s flying high on the marks they’ve left on his body and he wants MORE.  He writhes in Yoh’s grasp, whining eagerly in the back of his throat. He pants out a litany of pleas in Cantonese, alternately begging Asami to hurry and cursing him for not doing so. Yoh wraps a fist in the long, silken fall of Feilong’s hair and holds his head still, growling softly in his ear.

“Shut up, Feilong. You’ll take what we give you, and you’ll take it when we’re ready for you to have it. This isn’t up to you.”

Feilong groans feelingly and looks into Yoh’s dark eyes, eyes blind with need, his mouth slack and panting with desperate hunger. Yoh kisses him roughly and Feilong whimpers into his mouth.

 

“Hold him still,” orders Asami curtly at long last. Yoh nods once and wraps his arms around Feilong’s body. Yoh nods at him once when he’s secured his grip. Asami gets to his knees behind Feilong, between Yoh’s legs. Painstakingly, he presses the head of his cock to the loosened rim of Feilong’s asshole, gently sliding his fingers free as he pushes slowly, seeking entrance.

There’s no way he could do this if Feilong hadn’t already been dropped so deeply into the place in his head where pain becomes pleasure for him, where his rational mind has given over to his need, where he has submitted himself wholly to them and stopped worrying about how Yoh is feeling or what they’ll think of him or how badly it’s going to hurt. But Feilong IS in that place, so Asami thinks it might be possible. He takes it slowly. So slowly he has to grit his teeth against the urge to just shove himself inside Feilong’s body. 

Even so, it hurts him. He doesn’t fight it, but the tone of his voice becomes strained as he gasps out Asami’s name. Asami pauses to run his hand softly up the sweat-sheened muscle of Feilong’s back.

“Shh,” he murmurs softly. “Relax for me, Bishounen. Let me in. You can do it.”

 

Feilong cries out as his body is filled beyond what it can bear. Oh, it hurts. It seems impossible. They’re going to rip him in half. Why did he ever tell Yoh he wanted this? Tears spring up in his eyes and he screams when Asami gains another agonizing inch. He can’t speak, can barely even breathe, and he struggles in Yoh’s arms in panic. There is a sharp pain in his skull and it snaps him out of the terror. He stares, wide-eyed, at Yoh’s face, firmly anchored by his fist clenched tightly in Feilong’s hair, his calm voice softly saying Feilong’s name.

“You are safe,” he says, so calm, so sure that Feilong cannot help but believe him. “Safe, Feilong. Trust us. Let go. I love you.”

Feilong closes his eyes, the thick fringe of his eyelashes stark against his pale cheeks, tears spilling out and rolling unchecked down his face.

“It hurts,” he whispers. “Oh. Oh it hurts so bad.”

“It’s supposed to,” growls Asami. Feilong can hear the strain in his voice, hear how it costs him to hold back, to go slowly, to take care of Feilong. Those brutal words shiver over his skin, resonate inside his brain, and sink into him with a breathtaking bolt of pure lust. He relaxes, all the tension in his muscles draining away. It still hurts, oh yes, and he sobs as Asami slowly but inexorably forces his way inside. The burn and sting of his flesh stretching to the tearing point is enormous, but he wants it. Wants to be completely, utterly taken over by them, taken and owned. He doesn’t know how long it takes, because he’s completely lost track of time. He is nothing but that shocking pain of being filled beyond what he can take…and yet he must take it. He knows he could stop it with a single word, but he won’t. Not unless he really has to. It is terrible. It is excruciating. It’s perfect. 

Yoh’s hand in his hair loosens and he feels gentle fingers brushing tears from his face, and Yoh’s mouth on his own, kissing him with infinite tenderness. Coupled with Asami’s ruthless torment, it is exactly right. 

“Can you feel it, FeiFei?” purrs Asami’s voice, deep and sinful in his ear. “I’m all the way inside you.”

Feilong moans helplessly into Yoh’s kiss, stunned by the knowledge of what Asami’s words mean. Both of them. Oh gods. 

 

Asami holds himself up, braced on his arms, being very careful not to move. He wants to. Badly. It’s almost unbearably tight. He wants to fuck himself into Feilong and listen to him scream. Instead he waits, gives Feilong’s body time to adjust. He glances at Yoh. He’s concerned about how the other man will handle this, as he knows Yoh isn’t attracted to him that way. Yoh, apparently, is as able to focus only on doing this for Feilong as Asami is. He doesn’t even notice Asami’s regard. He has eyes for nothing but Feilong, drinking up the expressions on his beautiful face. Satisfied, Asami lets his concerns evaporate and concentrates only on the trembling body trapped between them. 

Very carefully, he rocks his hips a little. Feilong cries out, and a filthy grin spreads slowly across Asami’s face. How well he knows that sound. The one Feilong makes when his pain almost overwhelms him, nearly blots out his passion and pleasure. But not quite. With infinite care, he moves, rolling his hips, keeping the rest of his body still. The responsibility is his, to keep Feilong from being harmed badly, especially because he’s pretty sure Feilong isn’t capable of letting him know anymore. When he is sunk this deeply into his submissive headspace, Feilong becomes unable to discern when his body has taken more than it can bear. He watches with his cat-like golden eyes as his cock slides slowly out and back into Feilong’s body. The fit is almost too tight for him to move, tighter than anything he’s ever felt. The feel of it tightens his balls and burns in his gut, but he ignores the clamoring of his own body. This isn’t about him, it’s about Feilong. But he likes it. 

 

Feilong can’t decide if he wants to beg them to stop or to never stop. He hurts like he never has before. Oh, he’s felt worse pain. Infected dog bites. Gunshot wounds. Asami’s fucking cane. But this is shattering. He feels that the only thing tethering him to his own body is the impossible fullness of their cocks inside his body. He’s never been so vulnerable in his life. He should be terrified, but he’s not. He trusts these two men like he’s never been willing to trust anyone before. All the years of anger, bitterness, or fear and hiding who he really is, the wasted years of blaming one who had only tried to help…they have been washed away by what they give him. He’s safe to open himself up to all the dark little desires of his soul and no one makes him feel bad for it. He doesn’t think these things consciously; he’s way too far gone for that. Yoh’s cock is pressing against his prostate and Asami’s slow, rocking thrusts grind it into him. The heat pools in his guts, his limbs feel heavy, almost leaden. He’s being swept along by a tide over which he has no control. His only choice is to have faith in Yoh’s ability to keep him from shattering to bits and Asami’s ability to steer him safe through the breathtaking, terrifying, agonizing, exhilarating tumult. 

He’s dimly aware that he’s crying, but he doesn’t care. His breath hitches in his chest.

“Oh. I’m….Asami!” he tries to find words, but he can’t. Asami understands though. He has understood Feilong for a great many more years than Feilong has understood himself. He nods at Yoh, who unsnaps the cock ring, then withdraws a little and shoves back inside Feilong, hard. It’s the last straw. The searing pain combined with the drugging pleasure of his most sensitive nerve endings under constant onslaught pushes him over the edge. He doesn’t come so much as he seems to fly apart at the seams. He shrieks, the sound equal parts agony and ecstasy. Yoh, who has been maintaining his control only through sheer force of will for a long time now, is dragged along for the ride by the unbearably tight clenching of Feilong’s asshole on his cock. 

 

Asami bites back a chuckle at the startled expression on his face when he comes. He knows he has only seconds to withdraw from Feilong’s body before the endorphins he’s riding start to fade and he begins to come down. When that happens, all the pleasure tangled up in his pain is going to become…just pain. Slowly, with infinite care, he pulls out. Feilong, who has collapsed bonelessly against Yoh’s body, whimpers.

“Shh,” whispers Asami, brushing a hand over Feilong’s hair. “Easy, FeiFei.”

He reclines on one elbow beside them both, his hand on Feilong’s back as the younger man proceeds to fall to pieces. Shaking all over, Feilong sobs unashamedly against Yoh’s neck. As Yoh has his hands full putting Feilong slowly back together, so Asami takes it upon himself to ascertain whether first aid is going to be needed. There’s a little blood. No one could have taken what Feilong just has without at least a little tearing, but it’s not serious, and he judges Feilong will be fine in a few days. Well. Perhaps more than a few.  Satisfied that his favorite pain slut is going to recover, he slides back up beside them. A bit less emotional now, Feilong turns his head to the side to look at Asami. His dark eyes are huge in his pale face, his eyelashes spiked with tears. His smile, though decidedly damp and a little tremulous, is luminous.

“Asami-sama,” he slurs, sounding sleepy.

“All right, Fei-kun?” he murmurs with a smile.

“Mm. Better than. Thank you. I…I never thought…Thank you.”

“The list of things I wouldn’t do to see that expression on your face is a short one,” he replies.

“But you didn’t….you haven’t…”

“I’ll do,” says Asami, and gives Feilong his best glare when he opens his mouth to protest again. “I said I’ll do. This was for you, FeiFei. Often enough I take what I want for myself.”

“Bullshit,” murmurs Feilong with a tiny smile that is nevertheless unbearably sweet. “That was true once. Not anymore. Not for either of us.” Asami smiles again, and lets the comment go without addressing it. He brushes a kiss to Feilong’s forehead and slips from the bed with a nod to Yoh, who nods back, holding tightly to Feilong’s boneless body. He tugs his pants on and scoops up the rest of his clothing. The other things can wait. Tomorrow will be soon enough to retrieve them.  He pauses at the hall powder room to clean up, and then slips away.

When he steps from the secret room, Akihito is waiting for him, perched nervously on the edge of the bed.

“Is he all right?” he asks, jumping to his feet, jerking his fingers from his lips and hiding them behind his back. Aki bites his nails when he’s worried, but insists that he doesn’t. 

“Still in one piece,” he says with a smirk, stopping in front of his other lover, tipping that cute pointed chin up for a kiss. “He’ll be very sore tomorrow, but he’s fine. Floating off to dreamland right about now. And what about you, my cute Takaba? Sleepy?”

“What? No. Why? Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! Didn’t you just…”

“No,” mutters Asami, pushing Akihito back onto the bed. “But I intend to.”

 

Feilong curls against Yoh’s body, his incredibly sore ass nestled against his pelvis, his back to Yoh’s chest. Yoh puts an arm around him and kisses the curve of Feilong’s shoulder.

“You actually went to him about this?” he asks, not quite able to envision his terribly staid lover finding a way to broach this subject with Asami.

“I did,” says Yoh. He sounds a little embarrassed.

“Oh, to be a fly on the wall for that conversation,” muses Feilong, shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. “Did he make it horribly painful?”

“Only marginally,” says Yoh.  “Was it…all you’d imagined?”

“It turns out despite everything I’ve experienced, my brain wasn’t quite up to the task of visualizing how bad it would actually hurt,” he admits. Yoh makes an alarmed sound and opens his mouth. “Stop. It was incredible. Amazing. I think it’s going to be a long time before I want to do it AGAIN, but it was…as intense as I’d hoped and more intense than I’d dreamed. What about you? That had to be more than a little strange.”

“I’m fine. There’s no shame in love, Feilong.”

“Not even a little incredible awkwardness?”

“When it comes to making you happy? Not even a little.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Double penetration isn't really my thing, so I hope I've done the subject justice. As always, please PLEASE use extreme caution when trying anything like this with actual people. Yaoi boys are astonishingly resilient. And, apparently, stretchy. What's described in this story has the potential to cause a lot of damage to a real person!


End file.
